Won't Change
by GhostWriter1412
Summary: A little OneShot of Bulma and Vegeta about how Bulma told Vegeta that she loves him. Vegeta's POV


I got the idea for this OneShot while watching an episode of "House M.D." (7x01). The dialogue reminded me of Vegeta's and Bulma's relationship and so I wrote this.

Enjoy and please review!

**Won't change**

Vegeta watched as Bulma came out of the bathroom. She was only wearing jeans and a bra, but she had a blouse in hand. She slid her slender arms through the sleeves and started buttoning up the garment. The sunlight coming in through the windows illuminated her beauty and the creamy color of the blouse set off her skin perfectly.

"How do I look?" she asked and met his gaze. He just lifted an eyebrow. There was no way in hell that he was going to tell her how impossibly beautiful she was. She rolled her eyes when he didn't answer and turned to one of her many mirrors in order to assess her appearance. Vegeta knew that she hadn't really thought he'd compliment her. She knew him better than anyone else, though that in itself wasn't really a feat. Nobody ever really knew him, mostly because they were never even given the chance. But somehow, she did. Sometimes he thought that she knew him better than he'd like her to.

He looked at the empty space in bed beside him, wishing she didn't have to go to that stupid meeting with some company. But her father had told her that he was now actively planning on stepping down, making her the new CEO of Capsule Corporation. Therefore she had to be present at all the meetings. Not because she didn't know how those things went – of course not, she was a genius after all and she had dealt with those kinds of things before whenever her father couldn't – but because all the people her father worked with had to start accepting her as their superior. Those business men had to learn that she was the one in charge and through these meetings she was going to learn how to teach them. Her usual tactic – screaming until the ears of whomever was opposing her bled and they happily submitted to her – was sufficient with those weaklings she called her friends, but it wouldn't work too well in the business world.

"Well, I'll be going now." Vegeta looked back at Bulma at her words and realized that she had put on some make up while he had been thinking. She smiled at him and turned towards the door. Yesterday had been the first time that they had slept with each other since the arrival of the Androids. After the Cell Games he had been out of it, shocked by the death of his rival. Before he had striven to defeat Kakarott and what had happened with Bulma before had only been a small part of his life. But now, with Kakarott dead and him without his purpose of getting stronger to defeat him, his reason for life had shifted. It had taken him two weeks to get a grip of himself. Yesterday when he had seen Bulma with his son – the infant version of him since his future counterpart had left one day after the Cell Games – he had realized that there was something other than revenge in his life that was worth living for. Though at the time it had neither been planned nor wanted, now he had a family.

These weird feelings had first sparked in him when he had seen Cell kill the future version of his son. When Trunks had fallen to the ground and blood had poured out of the corners of his mouth, something inside of Vegeta had snapped. And now, when he looked at Bulma, something formed inside of him. A feeling that still felt strange to him, a need that was so foreign at times he wasn't sure if that was really him who was feeling this. The need to protect.

As Bulma took a step towards the door, he felt something inside of him stir. It was an unwelcome feeling. Dread. "This isn't going to work." he murmured almost inaudibly, but she heard him. She turned towards him, a strange expression on her face that he couldn't pinpoint. "Why?" she asked, her voice careful, guarded. He put one hand to his head and massaged his temple. "You really have to ask? I'm not exactly what you'd call husband material or whatever it is your airhead of a mother keeps blabbering about. I'm not a family guy. Damn, I'm not even a good person. I don't know about your earthly rituals and actually, I don't give a damn. And most of all I definitely have no idea how to deal with an infant." Bulma just looked at him, staying silent for a few seconds. She opened her mouth and he knew she was going to say something along the lines of "You'll figure it out", so he cut her off.

"And what if you wake up someday and realize that you're sharing your bed with a killer? You're going to remember all the things I did and since I am far from being a goody-goody like your so called friends there is a high possibility that in the future I'll do something that you won't approve of. And I'm not going to change, I know that much." At that last part her eyes narrowed and she walked towards him. She gripped his chin and looked him in the eyes. "I don't sleep with people because I daydream of who they could be. I slept with you because of who you are. I love you because of who you are. I know you can be an ass and you are probably the meanest man I have ever met. So don't ask me why, but I care about you."

He blinked. She'd said that she loved him. He had known that for some unfathomable reason she liked him, but he hadn't known that it was love. Vegeta didn't know what he felt for the blue haired, fiery woman, but he knew that she was one of the only two people on this planet that he would never harm, no matter what. Not that he would ever tell her that. He didn't know what to say, so he kept his silence.

Bulma nodded to herself and released her grip on his chin. "I'll be back before dinner. Have fun training." And with those words she headed out the door, never turning around to see the satisfied smirk on Vegeta's face.


End file.
